With the advent of tissue engineering, the scientific and medical communities are rapidly shifting from an emphasis on tissue replacement to tissue regeneration. Bioactive glass has been recognized for its remarkable biocompatibility and its potential has recently been growing as a highly promising material for hard tissue repair and regeneration.
Manufacturing methods and post-fabrication treatment of 45S5 glass (45SiO2-24.5Na2O-24.5CaO-6P2O5 by wt. %), which is a well-known bioglass, are shown to have a significant impact on its biological response. Many studies have been devoted to understand the effect of devitrification of this bioactive glass (BG) on its physical properties as well as biological performance such as its ability to promote bone growth and regeneration. The BG-derived glass-ceramics (crystalline or semi-crystalline) or bioscaffolds prepared by the sintering of their powder exhibit suitable mechanical properties along with broader engineering possibilities. At the same time, the glass-ceramics, compared to BG, show different solubility in body fluid and possibly the protein adsorption profile (protein amount and conformation can depend on surface morphology)—a key factor influencing cells attachment. A common argument is that the phosphorous distribution changes upon crystallization of a glass, causing phosphorous dissolution profile to change, which ultimately affects the distribution of binding sites for proteins and the time to form the hydroxycarbonate apatite (HCA) layer needed for tissue integration.
Although the phosphorous dissolution profile may affect bioactivity, Applicants, recognize that nanostructure of the glass also plays a significant role in promoting bioactivity, and have identified a need to investigate and establish the desirable nanostructure of glass and its effects on bioactivity. The present invention fulfills this need among others.